


Клиент-серверная архитектура

by aionran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionran/pseuds/aionran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Те, кто не подключен к сети, волей-неволей выпадают из жизни общества, становятся изгоями.<br/>Бьякуран, Сотый, сервер корпорации Марэ, находит Ирие Шоичи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клиент-серверная архитектура

\- Двадцать седьмой, готов передать контроль над периферийным оборудованием, – забавная визуализация букв отбирала больше памяти, захватывала внимание, но Бьякуран, отмахнувшись, продолжал настойчиво слать сообщение за сообщением, не обращая внимания на отсутствие подтверждения доставки. – Вонгола, Вонгола, сервер номер двадцать семь, забери у меня хотя бы светофоры. Ну Цунаеши-кун, ну пожалуйста!

Пустота канала ожила, доставив долгожданный отклик.

\- Слышу вас. Джильё, Джессо. Принимаю периферийное оборудование, - короткие отрывистые сообщения звучали устало, будто Цунаёши давно не перезагружал систему. Бьякуран поднял записи, вспоминая, когда тот последний раз просил принять свои системы под временный контроль. И не обнаружил таких данных за прошедшие несколько месяцев.

\- Скоро вернусь и отпущу тебя погулять, Цунаёши-кун, - в сообщении Бьякурана десятки смайликов и восклицательных знаков. Забивает канал, конечно, но все это - предвкушение момента, когда потоки данных перестанут пронизывать его насквозь.

Получив в ответ короткую благодарность, достаточно искреннюю, чтобы не обидеть, он разорвал соединение и одну за другой начал переводить в режим ожидания системы жизнеобеспечения.

Прошедший через десятки фильтров воздух казался безвкусным, больничным, слишком сухим. Он неприятно касался кожи, и Бьякуран уже предвкушал распахнутые окна и душ, конечно же душ.

Сознание возвращалось в неповоротливое физическое тело медленно, лениво, подключилось к внутренним системам жизнеобеспечения и тут же проснулось окончательно, осознавая в приступе паники, что не имеет никаких алгоритмов для абсолютного контроля. В тот момент, когда зубы начали отстукивать чечетку, а пальцы судорожно вцепились в опутывающие руки провода, Бьякуран распахнул глаза и с головой провалился в реальность. В острый, контрастный, жгучий материальный мир, лишенный всех прелестей цифрового существования.

Отключив внешнюю систему поддержки, он прищурится на встающее за окнами солнце и, не дожидаясь, пока его свет начнёт слепить отвыкшие за неделю в виртуальности глаза, ушел в ванную. Провода тянулись следом, не сразу выскальзывая из разъемов. Это было щекотно и немного болезненно, но помогло заново освоиться с управлением фиксированным количеством конечностей.

Он долго-долго стоял под душем, до скрипа, до алых полос оттирая кожу, выполаскивая волосы, очищая физическую оболочку. Бьякуран не любил резкие запахи, грязь и беспомощность.

Он провел утро так, словно оно - последнее в жизни, и, как только наступит полдень, всё рухнет, настанет Армагеддон, гигантский метеорит пронесется насквозь через планету, оставив от неё неживописные осколки. Наслаждаясь каждой минутой, Бьякуран смотрел на залитый солнцем город по ту сторону стеклянных стен, и в каждой камере наблюдения, в каждом светофоре, в каждой точке общественного вай-фая была его воля. Биение его жизни было в каждом кабеле из тех, что тянулись над дорогами и скрывались под асфальтом. Даже отключенный от сети, Бьякуран знал это и чувствовал себя самую малость всесильным.

А потом часы показали полдень, и он покинул свою залитую солнцем комнату, чтобы предоставить еженедельный отчет совету директоров компании Марэ.

Потому что в этом заключалась его работа. А ещё в том, чтобы сеть продолжала жить.

 

Юни болтала ногами, сидя на диване в холле. При появлении Бьякурана лицо её озарила улыбка.

Она поспешно поднялась на ноги, подбежала к нему и крепко обняла, вцепившись худенькими руками изо всех сил: не так часто их вызывали на отчет одновременно. Бьякурану оставалось только покачать головой: девочку слишком рано подключили к сети, тело с трудом справлялось с физическими нагрузками, слишком много времени приходилось проводить в бездействии, и никакая искусственная стимуляция мышц тут не могла помочь. Гладкие черные волосы скользили, пропущенные сквозь пальцы, Юни тянулась вслед за лаской и продолжала улыбаться. 

Они вошли в зал совещаний вместе и заняли кресла, стоящие ближе к окну. Кипение жизни по ту сторону стекла интересовало их обоих намного больше, чем доклады о том, насколько быстро развивается сеть и как хорошо продаются акции: первое они и так прекрасно знали, а второе не вписывалось в их систему ценностей. Вцепившись пальчиками в рукав куртки Бьякурана, Юни выглядывала в окно, и её глаза сияли восторгом.

Бьякуран наблюдал за всем вполглаза: он хотел есть, свет казался ярче, чем надо, а кондиционер работал слишком сильно. Раньше собрания забавляли его, но чем чаще повторялись одни и те же слова, чем меньше решалось действительно важных вопросов, тем больше эти сборища нагоняли на него скуку. Единственным плюсом была возможность временно отключиться от системы, которую совет директоров, похоже, воспринимал как высшую форму поощрения для своих серверов.  
Наконец все доходы были подсчитаны, все нововведения рассмотрены, и внимание директоров обратилось на наиболее дорогостоящее оборудование компании, успевшее заскучать и даже немного вздремнуть.

Бьякуран стал за кафедру, обвел присутствующих взглядом и, не удержавшись, подмигнул Юни. Он оперся о полированное дерево, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы погладить пальцами глянцевую лакированную поверхность, и, не утруждая себя никакими презентациями, таблицами и распечатками, представил отчет о безопасности своего сегмента сети за последнюю неделю.

Попытки несанкционированного доступа, некорректные запросы для поисковых систем, запрещенный контент — всё то, что люди так сильно пытались скрыть, обвешиваясь средствами защиты и маскировки, фиксировалось в памяти Бьякурана и вносилось в базу данных. К концу недели у него было досье на каждого недобросовестного пользователя сети, и все эти данные ждали только правильно заданного вопроса на фирменном бланке с десятком подписей и печатей.

Бьякурана развлекала вся эта бюрократия, пока он всего лишь её конечная цель. Но насколько проще бы было отвечать на запросы напрямую, не утруждая себя бесконечным ожиданием подтверждений от управляющей верхушки.

Сегменты сети сами по себе раздражали его невозможностью получения быстрого доступа к удаленным участком. Требовалось налаживать контакт с серверами других компаний, и далеко не все они были также дружелюбны, как Двадцать седьмой.

В который раз он завершил свой отчет намеком, что на данный момент система запросов является слишком сложной, не только для рядовых пользователей, но и для работников информационной сферы, которые вынуждены были регулярно работать бок о бок с серверами. Что стоило выделить для них отдельный уровень доступа, пусть ограниченный, но в то же время позволяющий максимально быстро получать ответы на ряд приоритетных запросов.

Он готов был расписывать свою идею до бесконечности, но тяжелый взгляд генерального директора прервал его на полуслове. В который раз предложение отклонялось. Наверняка - снова без объяснения причин.

\- Почему, - не удержался Бьякуран, прежде чем вернуться на своё место.

\- Системе необходим полный контроль, - спустя долгое молчание, он был удостоен ответа, - чем больше людей получает свободный доступ к конечному источнику информации, тем сложнее её контролировать. Систему.

Бьякурану ничего не оставалось, кроме как сделать вид, что этот ответ его полностью устроил.

 

\- Углубленный контроль системы, - недовольно бурчал Бьякуран, пытаясь устроиться на кровати поудобнее и наконец достигнуть необходимого состояния умиротворенной дремы, в котором подключение удавалось наиболее легко.

Взбудораженный недавним совещанием мозг отказывался успокаиваться, подкидывая образы один другого ярче, отвлекая от привычной последовательности действий. Не помогал ни приглушенный свет, ни глубокое дыхание, ни теплое прикосновение одеяла. Комната казалась похожей одновременно на террариум и операционную, соединение устанавливалось медленно, с большим трудом. Так уже бывало, надо было просто взять себя в руки, поймать мысль, которая принесет покой, и сосредоточиться на ней, но Бьякуран никак не мог с собой совладать.

\- Сотый, жду тебя, подтверди подключение, - голосок Юни звенел даже в текстовом эквиваленте. Горящие теплым янтарем буквы, простая, но милая визуализация, лишенная присущей посланиям самого Бьякурана яркости.

Подействовало. Юни, милая маленькая Юни переживала, это чувствовалось в каждом символе, в каждом бите полученного сигнала.

\- Иду, Первая, - он рассмеялся, рассыпая десятки смайликов, украшая послание звездочками и искрами. Просто потому что маленькие девочки любят яркое. Любят яркое и милое. И в тот момент Бьякуран постарался быть как можно более милым, погружаясь в это состояние, оставляя недовольство и раздражение в реальности, куда ему предстояло вернуться только через неделю.

Информация окутывала его, захлестывала с головой, похожая на морской прибой. Больше - меньше, есть сигнал - нет сигнала, где-то перебои со связью, где-то отключился, перегревшись, генератор. Бьякуран инстинктивно перевел линию на резервное питание, и двинулся дальше, посылая попутно запрос Цунаеши, проверяя, вернулся ли контроль над сегментом сети в полной мере. Убедившись в исправности оборудования, он решил, что самое время исполнить своё недавнее обещание.

\- Состояние системы в норме, - послал он стандартное подтверждение, и следом, с задержкой на пару милисекунд: - готовь свои к переходу на резерв, присмотрю.

Ответ пришел с запозданием, словно сервер Вонголы всё время на что-то отвлекался.

\- Спасибо, Джессо, но у нас сейчас пять утра. Давай через пару часов, хорошо? 

\- Принято, Цунаеши-кун, - ответ, по меркам самого Бьякурана, вышел слишком сдержанным, даже формальным, но отзыв-улыбка Двадцать седьмого развеяла сомнения.

Двадцать седьмой. Экспериментальный, как и все сервера Вонголы. Уникальный, двухрежимный, незаменимый в экстренных ситуациях. Не считая Юни, он был одним из немногих, кто охотно общался с Бьякураном, поддерживал разговор и улыбался его шуткам. Искренне.

Запустив таймер и ещё раз продиагностировав систему, Бьякуран приготовился ждать, параллельно фильтруя поисковые запросы. Сеть жила своей жизнью, пропуская через его мозг бесконечный поток информации. Пользователи общались, передавали данные, работали и играли. В бесконечном цикле загорались и гасли огни светофоров, фиксировали движение сотни городских камер. Город раскинулся перед Бьякураном, как на ладони, и ему хотелось коснуться каждого огонька, каждой точки доступа, скрытой в чьем-то сознании.

Имплантаты позволяли людям подключаться к сети напрямую, все зависело от состояния здоровья и дохода. Можешь себе позволить - ныряй в информационное море без всяких дополнительных устройств, из любой точки пространства. Не можешь - вживляй разъемы и используй кабели. Организм отторгает электронику? Готовься быть вышвырнутым из круговорота общественной жизни.

Бьякуран не следил за теми, кто не имел доступа к сети. Не мог зафиксировать их положение в пространстве, подключиться, проверяя состояние аппаратуры. Изредка он ловил вспышки карманных компьютеров, чьего ограниченного функционала хватало разве что на голосовую связь и текстовые сообщения, но они настолько безнадежно устарели по сравнению с его собственной системой, что он старался не лезть лишний раз в их хрупкий, перегруженный код.  
Увлекшись наблюдением за попытками взлома защиты банковской базы данных, он едва не пропустил момент вызова из Японии.

\- Джессо, твоё предложение ещё в силе? - время давно перевалило за полночь, когда Двадцать седьмой наконец окликнул его.

\- Вполне, - отозвался Бьякуран, одним движением отшвыривая незадачливых взломщиков подальше от наметившейся трещины в защите и вызывая службу безопасности. - Сегодня всё мне? 

Вычислительных мощностей у Цунаеши было больше, тут уж не поспоришь, но Бьякуран был уверен в своих силах. Если что, можно было передать Юни часть основной сети, если не будет хватать памяти, но это уже мелочи. Перераспределять ресурсы - это он умел в совершенстве. Сотый, последний из подключенных на текущий момент.

\- Часть возьмет Двадцать девятый, уже переключаю на него.

\- Цунаеши-кун сомневается во мне? - не мог не подразнить Бьякуран. С Двадцать девятым, Дино, на подхвате будет намного легче, тут уж не поспоришь.

В ответ Цунаеши прислал несколько смайликов, наиболее емко отражавших его позицию по этому вопросу. Сосредоточился на переключении, не до текста ему.

Общение с серверами Вонголы было на удивление уютным, если не считать, конечно, Двадцатый, с интегрированной системой безопасности, сводившей на нет все попытки адекватного контакта. Даже при самом банальном запросе Бьякурану казалось, что у него начинают плавиться коннекторы в разъемах, и он старался как можно быстрее прервать сессию, переложив право обработки ответа на Цунаеши. Тот явно не был рад такому раскладу, но почему-то не возражал.

Новый сегмент сети открылся через пару минут. Пробежавшись по имеющемуся оборудованию, Бьякуран подхватил контроль над основными системами, приноравливаясь к их расположению. Ничего нового или необычного.

\- Успешно, - отозвался он, убедившись, что фиксирует их состояние так же легко, как в родном сегменте.

\- Начинаю отключение, - отозвался Цунаеши, и в его сигналах даже проскочило что-то похожее на удивление. 

Нетипично для него, но, учитывая, сколько времени он провел в виртуальности, вполне обосновано.

\- Веди себя хорошо и много не пей, - напутствовал его Бьякуран и сосредоточился на работе.

Далекая Япония разворачивалась перед ним трехмерной картой. Скорость позволяла рассматривать её в реальном времени - Вонгола не скупилась на оборудование. 

Нити коммуникаций, вспышки терминалов, приглушенно горящие огоньки людей с имплантами - острова напоминали гигантский подсвеченный муравейник, находящийся в непрестанном движении. 

Чуть в стороне от головного офиса Вонголы можно было заметить Двадцатого, но тот хранил молчание, и Бьякуран счел за лучшее не лезть к нему без веской причины. Двадцать девятый обозначил своё присутствие коротким приветствием и покинул канал, оставляя Бьякурана один на один с информацией. 

Большего ему и не требовалось. Минуты складывались в часы, поисковые запросы в большинстве своем не содержали запрещенных комбинаций, а количество аварий на дорогах составляло половину от нормы, что даже вызывало подозрения.  
Удостоверившись, что всё спокойно, Бьякуран уже собрался было проверить, как обстоят дела у незадачливых взломщиков, успевших сдаться полиции с повинной и даже добраться до ближайшего участка, когда сообщение о новом объекте в системе привлекло его внимание.

Окраина Токио, складские помещения и мастерские, и среди тусклых сигналов автоматизированных станков и конвеерных лент - полноценный сервер. Пусть не самый мощный, но, тем не менее, явно готовый к работе. Заинтересованный таким поворотом дел, Бьякуран переключил оставшийся без электроэнергии район Рима на резервные генераторы, убедился, что больше никто не зафиксировал появление сигнала, и обратил всё своё внимание на новичка. Адрес его до этого нигде не светился, позывного не было, зарегистрированного порядкового номера - тоже.

\- Эй! - кинул Бьякуран наугад, не особо надеясь на успех, - Неномерной! 

Безымянный сервер молчал, не отвечая на запросы. Как будто и не было там никого, просто система распознавания дала сбой. Но Бьякуран уже предвкушал интересное знакомство, и сотни вариантов, один другого невероятнее, роились в его голове.

\- Неномерной, это Сотый, - продолжал он транслировать в пустоту.

Эксперимент или просто сервер, упущенный из виду в разгар создания сетей? Или компания-противник Вонголы, копившая силы и теперь решившая открыто заявить о себе? Преступная группировка, похитившая Цунаеши, так и не успевшего сходить на свидание? Терминал с модулем искусственного интеллекта? Тогда нет ничего удивительного в том, что он не отвечает.

\- Неномерной, назови себя, ты в чужой сети, - Бьякуран решил подойти с другой стороны. - Ты же не самолет, прилететь не мог. Или у тебя есть крылья? Ну?

\- Слышу вас, Сотый, - ответ пришел так неожиданно, что Бьякуран даже обрадоваться не успел. - Кажется, возникло какое-то недоразумение.

Бьякуран насторожился, сконцентрировавшись на сигнале: неизвестный отвечал медленно и звучал неуверенно. Что-то было не так. И следовало выяснить, что именно.

\- Ты сервер? - спросил он напрямую.

\- Нет, - ответ пришел практически моментально.

Это было уже интереснее. Пусть не сервер, но учитывая мощность сигнала, неизвестный обладал всеми задатками для того, чтобы выполнять настройку отдельных модулей в системе, или заниматься еще чем-нибудь, требующим непосредственного воздействия. Весь вопрос в том, хватит ли ему мощности имплантатов.

\- Можно сделать диагностику? - Бьякуран бы обошелся и без этого вопроса, заглянув так, что собеседник и не заметил бы, но то ли дело было в задержке при обработке сигнала, то ли защита на той стороне стояла хорошая, а только пробиться, даже просто угадать базовое эмоциональное и физическое состояние, он никак не мог.

\- Нет, - этот ответ удавался его собеседнику лучше всего.  
Бьякуран растерялся. Скакать вокруг, фонтанировать смайликами, уговаривать и провоцировать не хотелось. Намного интереснее было спокойно выяснить подробности и действовать по ситуации.

\- Почему? - это был верх его вежливости.

Собеседник замолчал. На долю секунды Бьякурану показалось, что соединение сейчас оборвется, и сигнал исчезнет с карты Токио, оставив его один на один с кучей незаданных вопросов.

\- Хорошо, - пришло вместо ответа на вопрос, - попробуй.

Словно ребенок, получивший долгожданную игрушку, Бьякуран вцепился в разрешение и, настроившись на порт, с которого пришел сигнал, попробовал заглянуть глубже. Он вертел полученную информацию, рассматривал, вчитывался в код и не видел ничего знакомого. 

Ничего человеческого. 

\- Понял? - сообщение выглядело издевкой.

\- Нет, - честно ответил Бьякуран.

Ему почудился тяжелый вздох по ту сторону соединения.

\- Ты искусственный интеллект? - на всякий случай решил уточнить он.

На этот раз молчание длилось намного дольше. В фоновом режиме Бьякуран успел высчитать закономерность, в которой время отклика было прямо пропорционально количеству знаков в полученном сообщении.

Как будто кто-то набирал слова посимвольно, еще и прерываясь на то, чтобы перечитать и проверить.

\- Нет. Человек за терминалом. 

Тут уже пришло время Бьякурана обдумывать каждое слово. Если человек использовал терминал без подключения даже базовых контактов, он либо крайне торопился, что явно не подходило, учитывая, сколько времени уже было потрачено на разговор, либо не обладал необходимыми имплантатами. Базовыми. 

“Несовместимость?” - Хотел было спросить Бьякуран, но вовремя прикусил язык: это было бы полной бестактностью, а прерывать разговор из-за неловкой фразы совершенно не хотелось.

\- Что ты сейчас чувствуешь? - спросил он вместо этого и, подумав, добавил: - Как тебя зовут?

\- Ирие Шоичи, - пришел ответ. И, спустя несколько секунд: - Глаза болят.

По крайней мере, он не прервал разговор, и это радовало Бьякурана намного больше, чем тот от себя ожидал. Сказывалось ли напряжение от повышенной нагрузки, или просто давно не попадалось интересных собеседников, он и сам не знал, но в нового знакомого вцепился мертвой хваткой.

\- А я - Джессо Бьякуран, компания Марэ, приятно познакомиться, - тараторил он, насколько это позволяло цифровое пространство. - Можно я буду звать тебя по имени? Ты не против? А, прости, сейчас.

Он отвлекся, поспешно переключая светофоры в Икебукуро: намечающаяся пробка грозила остановить движение во всем районе.

\- Успел. Ох уж это ваше правостороннее движение, никак не привыкну.

\- Марэ? - переспросил Шоичи, успешно фильтрующий его поток сознания. - Я думал, у нас контроль осуществляет Вонгола.

\- Ну да, - Бьякуран расплылся в улыбке, чудом уместив смайлик на одной строчке, - но мы же тоже живые люди, вот, помогаю.

Странно было это рассказывать не Юни, не Цунаеши, не кому-то из дальних серверов Марэ и их периферийных хранилищ, которые вынужденны были терпеть общительность Сотого. Пусть Ирие Шоичи отвечал медленно, пусть нельзя было подключиться напрямую и увидеть мир его глазами, Бьякуран был уверен: ему было интересно. И оттого собственный его интерес только рос.

\- Люди, - слову очень не хватало многоточия. 

\- Люди, - согласился с ним Бьякуран. И тут же сменил тему: - Скажи, что у тебя за терминал такой, я бы ни за что не поверил, что ты не сервер. Слушай, может, ты меня разыгрываешь, и на самом деле Вонгола запускает новый сегмент? 

На этот раз Шоичи молчал очень долго, и Бьякуран почти физически ощущал, как с тихими щелчками нажимаются кнопки на допотопной, даже не сенсорной, клавиатуре. Минута, другая, по его прикидкам шел уже второй абзац. Глупости, без подключения так не угадаешь.

Наконец пришло новое сообщение, и Бьякуран жадно впился в него, вчитываясь в строчки. Ему хотелось, чтобы они визуализировались также, как у него самого, как у Юни и Цунаеши. Чтобы они горели теплым янтарем. Может, золотисто-желтым, это тоже было бы неплохо. Только не очень ярко.

\- Можешь проверить, в базе данных посмотреть. Я инженер, специализируюсь на ремонтных роботах. Терминал собрал мой друг, попросил протестировать. Не знаю, где он взял начинку, но в основе явно старый, довиртуальный сервер. 

Идея проверить показалась соблазнительной, чтобы упустить в первое мгновение продолжение фразы. Старый сервер. Вполне возможно, но если так, вся интрига сходила на нет, и становилось совершенно не интересно.  
Бьякуран потянулся к системе видеонаблюдения. Он и так догадывался, что увидит в досье на своего собеседника: родился, учился, какие-то несущественные подробности, сводка оценок в младшей школе, факультативы в старшей, смазанное фото с выпускного, может, что-то про группу крови и знак зодиака. Причина несовместимости с имплантатами.

Это было не настолько интересно, как эмоции, почувствовать которые через набранный текст не представлялось возможным. Как информация, которую сам Шоичи мог ему дать. Истиная или нет, она казалась более интересной.  
Складские помещения, крошечные арендованные мастерские. В них наверняка стояли камеры, пусть даже самые простые, тут много не надо, только сама картинка и, может, возможность приблизить изображение. Бьякуран просеивал информацию, не переставая говорить, всматриваясь в ответы, фиксируя, накладывая сигнал на карту. Район, квартал, здание, этаж.

Крошечное темное помещение, ящики вдоль стен, выглядывающие из них детали, полуразобранные конструкции прямо на полу. Технический хаос, подчиняющийся неуловимой на первый взгляд, но явно присутствующей в расположении предметов логике.

И сам обитатель комнаты - в углу, на спальном мешке, прислонившийся к стене. Тощий молодой человек, неудобно скрючившийся перед подключенным к массивному системному блоку монитором, выглядящем супер-современным на его фоне. И клавиатура. Действительно старая, кнопочная, разбитая. В лучших традициях фильмов прошлого века.

Несколько минут Бьякуран внимательно рассматривал мастерскую, изучал, запоминал, заполнял объектами созданную трехмерную модель, прежде чем полностью переключить внимание на Шоичи. Несколько слоев одежды не делали его массивнее, только подчеркивали тонкие запястья, выглядывающие из рукавов, острые коленки под выстираной тканью джинсов, худые плечи. Весь он был угловатый, нескладный, растрепанный и уставший, лишенный постоянной эмоциональной и энергетической подпитки из виртуального пространства. Вычеркнутый из привычного информационного обмена, из социума. 

То, что у него был друг, уже было везением.

Значит, инженер. Кибернетик. Специализирующийся на ремонтных роботах. В том, что его разработки были заточены сугубо под ремонт, Бьякуран сильно сомневался, слишком уж для этого они были даже на первый взгляд подвижными, легкими и демонстративно безопасными. Хобби? Источник дополнительного дохода? 

\- У тебя пятно на щеке, - доверительно сообщил Бьякуран вместо очередного вороха вопросов.

Рука метнулась к лицу с задержкой в пару секунд, вторая тем временем печатала ответ. Многозадачная система в действии. Это удивительным образом умиляло.

\- Камера? - спросил Шоичи, отвернулся от монитора и практически безошибочно определил местонахождение крошечного объектива. 

Различить цвет глаз за толстыми стеклами очков в темной комнате, где единственным источником света был монитор терминала, не представлялось возможным. 

\- Камера, - подтвердил Бьякуран и дождался, пока его ответ прочитают.

\- Нечестно, - в этих словах было столько искреннего, почти что детского негодования, что его можно было ощущать даже без прямого подключения: нахмуренные брови и прикушенная нижняя губа были более чем красноречивы. 

Шутка, уже готовая оформиться в новое сообщение, осталась в мыслях. Бьякуран растеряно перечитал строчку несколько раз, прежде чем ответил.

\- Здесь нет камер. В моей комнате.

В этом он был абсолютно уверен. Были датчики движения над входом, была пожарная сигнализация и контролеры в системе жизнеобеспечения, но ни одно устройство не передавало куда-либо видеопоток, в этом Бькуран был уверен.  
Фотографий же у него не было с тех пор, как он поставил свою подпись в контракте с компанией Марэ. Старые не в счет. У того мальчишки не было ничего общего с Джессо Бьякураном.

У него не было ничего общего с тем мальчишкой.

Шоичи задумался. Взъерошил пальцами и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы, пытаясь отбросить с лица отросшую челку, сдвинул очки, потер переносицу, и все его движения были рваными, осторожными: он помнил о наблюдении. На пару мгновений Бьякурану даже стало неловко.

Пальцы снова коснулись клавиатуры, и он пожалел, что у камеры нет микрофона: хотелось проверить, реальны ли тихие щелчки, которые так легко возникали в воображении.

\- Тогда просто расскажи. Никогда не видел живой сервер.

Если бы не провода, Бьякуран бы, скорее всего, повторил жест Шоичи, но оборудование не было рассчитано на такую активную жестикуляцию, а терять соединение, когда на периферии помимо собственного сегмента сети ещё и часть сегмента Двадцать седьмого, не стоило.

Подобрать слова было сложно: пребывая большую часть времени в виртуальности, Бьякуран мало обращал внимания на собственную внешность, пусть даже зеркало в ванной позволяло рассмотреть себя в полный рост в мельчайших подробностях.  
На всякий случай он вызвал из базы собственное досье. Что там обычно рассказывают о себе японцы при знакомстве?

Представив, как вываливает на экран ворох информации в духе “группа крови, любимое мороженое, цель в жизни”, Бьякуран фыркнул и отправил:

\- Я похож на сахарную вату.

Ошарашенное лицо Шоичи было красноречивее всех смайликов сети.

\- Белые волосы, - послал он вдогонку. - Фиолетовые глаза. Море обаяния. Метр восемьдесят пять. 

Нелепее, конечно, он ничего сказать не мог. И насчет роста не был уверен. 

Перечитав сообщение несколько раз, Шоичи улыбнулся. Произнес что-то, но Бьякуран не умел читать по губам, да и японского не знал. В сети было намного проще без этих языковых барьеров.

Он хотел было ещё что-нибудь сказать, расспросить про терминал, про роботов, но сработал внутренний таймер: приближалось время возвращения Цунаеши, которому, скорее всего, совершенно не понравится несанкционированное вторжение в часть сети, находящуюся под контролем Вонголы. 

\- Шоичи, - начал он, прикидывая, сколько ещё осталось времени, - я же могу звать тебя Шоичи? Мне скоро надо будет отключаться от японской сети. Давай потом ещё поговорим, хорошо? Через неделю. 

Секунды ожидания ответа растягивались в вечность. Если бы не камера, фиксирующая движения пальцев, Бьякуран бы весь извелся от нетерпения. 

\- Хорошо, - отозвался наконец Шоичи, - буду ждать. 

\- Выходи с обычного терминала, из тех же координат, я найду, - успел написать Бьякуран, прежде чем почувствовал, что установлено соединение с ещё одним сервером, и разорвал контакт, надеясь, что Шоичи успеет отключиться.

Почему-то для него стало важным сохранить их знакомство в тайне.

Ожил другой канал.

\- Прости, задержался, - судя по тому, что Цунаеши не тратил время на визуальное оформление сообщений, в сеть он входил чуть ли не на бегу, наверняка запуская систему без предварительного “прогрева”. Мазохист.

\- Ничего, - Бьякуран с трудом удержался от того, чтобы поблагодарить его за эту задержку, хотя виски уже ощутимо ломило от обилия информации, своей и чужой. - Она хоть хорошенькая?

\- Она? - в эфире повисло неловкое молчание. Легко можно было представить, как Двадцать седьмой краснеет до самых корней волос, застывает, не донеся очередной кабель до разъема.

Бьякуран улыбнулся, рассыпая электронные звездочки поверх букв.

\- Молодец, Вонгола, так держать, - он смеялся, и смайлики сыпались один за другим, напрочь забивая канал.

\- Савада, - недовольно поправил Цунаеши и, видимо, наконец подключился полностью. Слова вспыхнули насыщенно-медовым с отголоском недавнего смущения. - Состояние системы в норме. Спасибо, Джессо.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - почти что промурлыкал Бьякуран, напоследок еще проверяя, успел ли его новый знакомый разорвать соединение вовремя. 

Успел. 

После отключения от системы Двадцать седьмого Бьякурану всегда казалось, будто его окружает пустота, настолько разительным было изменение количества окружающей его информации.

Давешние взломщики все еще сидели в отделении полиции, энергоснабжение было восстановлено, и в Италии день подходил к концу, в Японии у Ирие Шоичи оставалось всего несколько часов на сон.

Довольно потянувшись, сквозь полудрему подключения чувствуя, как прогибается под весом тела матрас, Бьякуран устроился поудобнее и полностью растворил своё сознание в информации: ему хотелось, чтобы неделя прошла как можно быстрее.  
К пятнице он изучил и без того знакомую сеть как свои пять пальцев. Прочесал её вдоль и поперек, провел инвентаризацию оборудования в офисе Марэ, обновил всё программное обеспечение, до которого только сумел дотянуться, и перебрал от безысходности давешнюю систему безопасности банка, предварительно взломав её несколькими способами. 

Персонал компании выл в голос, Юни только качала головой, а Бьякурану казалось, что у него слишком много свободного времени. Состояние полусна позволяло работать двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и никогда ранее это не угнетало его так сильно. К ночи возрастал поток информации, в сети становилось оживленнее, но дни тянулись унылой жвачкой, состоящей из чьих-то официальных до зубовного скрежета переписок, дежурного, бессмысленного спама и поисковых запросов с повышенным содержанием повседневной рутины.

Просеивая сеть в фоновом режиме, Бьякуран успел изучить большую часть того, что нашел по старым серверам, по работе над искусственным интеллектом и по разработкам, толкнувшим на путь прямого подключения людей к сети. Сперва - просто администрирование, контроль над программной составляющей, но чем дальше, тем больше времени люди проводили в прямом подключении, пропуская сквозь себя объемы информации, которые им раньше и не снились. 

Первые эксперименты закончились плачевно, долгое время проект балансировал на грани закрытия, но в какой-то момент долгое время являвшаяся закрытой разработка стала достоянием общественности. Нашлись добровольцы, готовые проверить виртуальную реальность на себе. Разработчики-энтузиасты и фрики, помешанные на кибер-панке, их было поровну, и такое взаимодействие наложило свой отпечаток на результат.

Всё, чего достигло человечество, так или иначе сперва было придумано фантастами, в этом Бьякуран не сомневался. Сеть вокруг него была достаточно структурированной, чтобы оставаться источником информации, но при этом безумной в том ключе, который присущ только увлеченному людскому сознанию.

При подключении серверов подсчитали: их использование будет оптимально до тех пор, пока число их не будет превышать сотню. Лично Бьякуран знал семерых, не считая себя самого, всего в сети находилось не более тридцати: мало было обладать достаточно устойчивой нервной системой и способностью фильтровать потоки информации, важно было быстро реагировать на чрезвычайные ситуации и распределять ресурсы. Сам себе аналитик, разработчик, менеджер и исполнитель. Способный работать без устали неделями, по двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

Серверам никто не запрещал общаться, пока это не сказывалось на их работоспособности. Чаще всего общение редко выходило за границы сети компании, но Бьякуран и тут выделился, в какой-то момент нагрянув к Вонголе с крайне важным вопросом в два часа ночи по японскому времени. Так он и познакомился с Двадцать седьмым. Тот в свою очередь представил ему Дино и Двадцатого. Бьякурану хотелось двигаться дальше, собрать всю сеть, связаться с каждым из серверов, наладить контакт и синхронизировать сегменты, чтобы все они работали как единый механизм, не разделенные на сектора с идентичными диапазонами внутренних адресов. Ради этого он готов был даже полностью потерять индивидуальность, хотя такая перспектива казалась ему менее вероятной, чем, к примеру, расщепление личности на множество копий, в каждой из которых присутствовало бы малозаметное в начале, но ощутимое в дальнейшем искажение. Десятки, сотни Бьякуранов. Представив это, он пожалел сотрудников и решил отложить глобальные планы на неопределенный срок.

Пусть в фоновом режиме, Шоичи занимал его мысли всю неделю. Бьякуран и так и эдак прокручивал в голове их недолгий разговор, вспоминал мимику, реплики, анализировал, но с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, отказывался искать про него информацию.

К моменту отключения от сети для еженедельного отчета образ Шоичи непроизвольно стал для Бьякурана навязчивой идеей. И всё же, переключая систему на Двадцать седьмого, он испытывал небывалое облегчение. Вернувшись вечером, он сможет в качестве благодарности также присмотреть за модулем Цунаеши, возможно, даже сумеет застать Шоичи в сети и задать ему пару вопросов. Или даже реализовать одну неожиданную задумку.

Реальность на фоне занимающих его мыслей казалась Бьякурану плоской и невыразительной. Даже вода в душе, где он проторчал по своему обыкновению больше часа, казалась недостаточно достоверной. Впрочем, это не помешало ему как следует вымыться.

Отчет Бькуран сочинял на ходу: все необходимые данные и без того хранились у него в голове, оставалось только убедить совет директоров, что идея, которую он намеревался предложить, стоила вложений. Игнорируя лифт, Бьякуран отправился в зал совещаний по лестнице: окна во всю стену на каждом этаже открывали потрясающий вид на раскинувшийся внизу город. Его город.

Бьякурану даже стало интересно, что же видит Двадцать седьмой, когда отключается от сети. Токио как на ладони, мириады огней, как неподвижных, так и перемещающихся во всех возможных направлениях. И что видит при этом Шоичи.  
Две стороны одной медали, два жителя одного мегаполиса. Сравнить информацию, проанализировать, сохранить. Бьякуран продолжал спускаться по ступеням.

Юни ждала его у дверей в зал совещаний. Она выглядела более усталой, чем обычно, словно что-то тревожило ее, не давая расслабиться. Кому она отдавала сеть, когда отключалась? Почему-то Бьякуран никогда об этом не спрашивал. Не стал и на этот раз.

Она потянулась к нему, сжала пальцами расслабленную ладонь и прижалась к боку, прикрыв глаза. Бьякуран подхватил её на руки, всматриваясь в по-детски круглое личико. Первая. Действительно ли она первой согласилась участвовать в проекте? Или никто не спрашивал согласия? Бьякуран не был уверен, что Юни ответит, если он задаст этот вопрос. 

\- Пойдем? - спросил он, надеясь, что широкая улыбка вышла достаточно жизнерадостной. - Если не хочешь, можем прогулять и вылезти на крышу. Или сбежать в парк аттракционов. Или просто заказать пиццу и…

\- Пойдем, - рассмеялась Юни.

Опустив её на пол, Бьякуран открыл дверь в зал совещаний. Та же скучная тишина, что и обычно: присутствующие предпочитали сохранять молчание, дожидаясь тех, кто ещё не добрался. Десять-пятнадцать минут абсолютной тишины. Более скучных людей Бьякуран представить себе не мог. 

Они с Юни устроились по своему обыкновению в стороне ото всех: их мало касалась прибыль компании, предпосылки для дальнейшего расширения влияния и цены на акции. С точки зрения директоров они сами, наверняка, были не более чем инструментами, особо дорогостоящим оборудованием с удобным человекоподобным интерфейсом, у которого где-то в прошлой жизни имелся ряд прав и обязанностей. Какой смысл в кругленькой сумме на счете, если её, в принципе, и потратить-то не на что? Ещё один долгосрочный вклад, не более того. 

Бьякуран с удивлением почувствовал, что злится. Придумал проблему из ничего, развил её, просчитал возможные исходы и вышел из себя до такой степени, что готов уже был нарушить молчание. Юни тронула его за плечо, тревожно заглянула в глаза. Чувствовала? Догадывалась? Испытывала то же самое? Когда между ними не было соединения, подкрепленного мощностями сети, могла ли она чувствовать напарника настолько тонко? Успокаивающе улыбнувшись, Бьякуран приобнял её рукой за плечи: всё в порядке. Спокойствие медленно возвращалось. Эта компания и эти люди были ему ещё нужны. Думать о Марэ в таком ключе было забавно.

Чего Бьякуран никак не ожидал, так это столь скорого упоминания себя в обсуждении. По всему выходило, что в последнее время сервера Марэ наиболее тесно взаимодействуют с серверами Вонголы. С одной стороны это хорошо - при переключении контроля над оборудованием оно точно будет функционировать в штатном режиме. С другой стороны, столь тесная связка могла не понравиться японским коллегам. Или, наоборот, понравиться. Что мешало корпорации, занимавшей лидирующее место на рынке, попробовать прибрать Марэ к рукам, раз их сотрудники настолько хорошо справляются с глобальными объемами информации в разных частях земного шара?

Позиция руководства Бьякурану совершенно не понравилась: она уводила все дальше от желаемого решения. Однако, вмешаться он пока что не мог, оставалось слушать и запоминать. И продолжать анализировать.

Единая сеть. Прозрачные переходы из одного модуля в другой. Возможность свободного доступа. Не на всех уровнях, разумеется. Что может быть проще?

Он едва дождался возможности высказаться. Вскочил на ноги слишком резко, слишком взволнованно. Открыл было рот, желая высказать все, что думает по поводу недавней дискуссии, но в последний момент промолчал. Улыбнулся чуть виновато, поправил растрепавшиеся волосы, ожидая, пока всё внимание сосредоточится на нем.

Бьякуран никогда не продумывал заранее, что будет говорить, полагаясь большей частью на импровизацию. Вот и сейчас он надеялся, что та его не подведет.

Он не высказывался категорично, только предлагал варианты. Отметил высокую квалификацию работников Вонголы, подчеркнул, что использование ресурсов Марэ не сопровождалось ограничением доступа серверам к ресурсам японской сети. Никому подобное и в голову не приходило. Да, могло показаться, что таким образом они действуют словно одна компания, но разве сами коммуникации, автоматика, провода не контролируются ими по отдельности? Связка с Вонголой позволяла перенаправлять потоки при крупных авариях, быстрее решать глобальные проблемы с меньшими затратами ресурсов. В этом Бьякуран видел выгоду для обеих компаний и предполагал, что директора с ним согласятся. Или, по крайней мере, не будут налагать запрет на взаимодействие своих серверов с внешней сетью. 

В помещении воцарилась тишина. Бьякуран не был уверен в том, сколь долго он говорил. Казалось, не удержался, выпалил все на одном дыхании, сумбурно, эмоционально, но, судя по тому, насколько сосредоточенно руководство обдумывало его слова, всё было не настолько плохо. Да и Юни смотрела на него как-то особенно серьезно, как будто догадалась о мотивах. Возможно, и правда не в проводах было дело. 

Решение, пусть даже и на уровне проекта на будущее, превзошло его самые смелые ожидания. 

Почему бы и нет. Если Вонгола согласится сотрудничать на таких условиях, использовать их мощность было бы совсем неплохо. Использовать общие мощности серверов обеих компаний. Использовать. Бьякуран старался не улыбаться особо радостно и не цепляться к словам. У него оставалась ещё одна идея, которую следовало пристроить к делу, пока руководство разделяло его энтузиазм.

В качестве теста - оборудование на территории чужого сегмента. Перераспределить, переработать адресацию за короткий срок было невозможно, следовало искать другие пути решения и медленно соединять модули. Позволять им свободно обмениваться данными без использования серверов в качестве точки перехода. Для этого вполне хватило бы и простой электроники без человеческого управления. Частично - возврат к старому, но в то же время - освобождение ресурсов серверов для увеличения функционала в виртуальности.

Так вот, оборудование. Не обязательно человеческое, но с эмуляцией полномочий сервера. Хотя, тут Бьякуран сделал паузу, словно крепко задумался, есть у него на примете один специалист, способный протестировать систему и как изнутри, так и снаружи. Да, разумеется, есть подключение, нужен только адрес и отдельный канал.

Да, Пятьдесят первый вполне подойдёт.

Да, Бьякуран в нем уверен.

Да, под его ответственность и никаких действий до одобрения проекта обеими сторонами.

Бьякуран ликовал. Улыбка уже не сходила с его губ, он был настолько увлечен идеей, что невольно опускал все эти “до одобрения” и “представить подробный отчет, макет желателен”. В мыслях он уже примерял на нового знакомого роль сервера. Экспериментального, как и все сервера Вонголы. Или Марэ. Какая разница, если в итоге они будут едины?

 

Чтобы добраться до своей комнаты, Бьякуран всё-таки предпочел воспользоваться лифтом. За прозрачной стеной кабины солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, уступая место разгорающимся огням города. Бьякуран вспоминал Америку, дома, устремленные в небо, и лишенную звезд черноту над головой. Пусть он пробыл там недолго - учебу пришлось бросить в связи с перспективами дальнейшей работы, - он чувствовал, что упустил там что-то важное. Возможно, шанс жить вне виртуальности.

Задумываться об этом было поздно.

Эмоциональное возбуждение медленно отпускало, оставляя после себя усталую опустошенность. Прижавшись к стеклу лбом, Бьякуран вглядывался в распростертый внизу город, и тот, казалось, вспыхивал под его взглядом, отзывался всё новыми и новыми огнями, как будто кто-то переключал его с одного источника питания на другой, замыкал цепи, освещая улицу за улицей, район за районом. Это точно был не Бьякуран: ему оставался еще десяток этажей до новой недели в сети. Да и Цунаеши вряд ли бы стал так развлекаться. Но город продолжал переливаться всеми оттенками янтаря, и Бьякуран смотрел на него завороженно. Казалось, над улицами танцевало марево, похожее на пламя. Только казалось: пламя не бывает безвредным.

Впервые за долгое время Бьякурану хотелось спать. Просто спать, как спят все нормальные люди. Без проводов, без коннекторов в разъемах, без потока данных где-то на периферии сознания. Бьякуран устал, так устал, как и не ожидал от себя.  
Это было первое, что он сказал Цунаеши, как только вернул систему под свой контроль. Двадцать седьмой выслушал его и, словно покачав сочувственно головой, посоветовал взять отпуск. Настоящий, продолжительный отпуск, который, по крайней мере, как это было у них в Вонголе, полагался всем сотрудникам от генерального директора до последнего курьера. Да, включая сервера.

Бьякуран честно пытался вспомнить текст подписанного им много лет назад договора, и не мог. Отпуск. Слово это звучало слишком заманчиво. Но сначала, так или иначе, требовалось разобраться с первоочередными делами.

\- Цунаеши. Цуууна, - Бьякуран растягивал его имя, абсолютно бессовестным образом игнорируя хоть сколь-нибудь вежливые суффиксы, - пусти ненадолго в свой модуль, дело одно есть. Можно? Можно-можно? 

Он светился дружелюбием и энтузиазмом. Усталость отошла на второй план, смытая эйфорией подключения и вероятностью скорой реализации идеи.

\- Пожалуйста, - Двадцать седьмой, казалось, совсем не был удивлен. Догадывался о чем-то и просто был не против помочь товарищу? В любом случае, он открыл доступ, пропуская Бьякурана в сеть Вонголы. 

\- Ты чудо! - почти промурлыкал тот, выпуская в эфир очередную порцию сверкающей графики.

Знакомая карта, привычные уже схемы коммуникаций и на самой окраине Токио - сигнал, который на первый взгляд не отличался от прочих терминалов города. Шоичи выполнил его просьбу. Оставалось только отблагодарить за это.

Почтовая программа, месенджер, несколько открытых документов со схемами, музыкальный проигрыватель. Не приспособленный для глобальных нагрузок без прямого подключения, терминал работал на пределе возможного, загрузив процессор почти под завязку. Бьякуран практически привычно подключился к камере, осматривая знакомую уже мастерскую. Пусто. Недоумение длилось пару секунд, прежде, чем в голову пришло переключиться на соседнее помещение. Вид у него был более жилой, чем у предыдущего. Шкаф, кровать, стол с терминалом, крутящееся кресло, в котором, поджав под себя ноги, сидел Шоичи. И детали, разумеется, бесчисленное количество деталей.

\- Привет, - Бьякуран очень жалел, что не может транслировать видео. Здорово было бы развернуть картинку на весь экран, показаться, улыбнуться по-настоящему, а не чередой символов.

\- Сотый? - Шоичи словно совершенно не удивился неожиданно полученному сообщению из неотслеживаемого источника.

\- Единственный и неповторимый, - подтвердил Бьякуран. Настроение улучшалось с каждой секундой.

Некоторое время он раздумывал, как лучше преподнести имеющуюся информацию, но прежде, чем он успел хоть что-нибудь сказать, Шоичи его опередил. С этим терминалом он управлялся намного увереннее, печатал вслепую, не обращая внимания на полустертые буквы на клавиатуре. Наушники на его голове были громоздкими, явно какой-то давно не существующей фирмы, и смотрелись забавно, только смеяться почему-то не хотелось.

Провод. Тонкий черный провод тянулся от терминала. Единственный, музыкой связывающий Шоичи и технику. Бьякурану не нужны были наушники, ему в принципе не нужны были внешние устройства. Терминал со всем функционалом полностью умещался в его голове. И в этот момент он всем сердцем завидовал Шоичи.

\- У тебя не возникло проблем? - спросил Шоичи. 

Недосказанное “из-за меня” повисло в воздухе.

\- Нет, - мгновенно отозвался Бьякуран. - Зато появилась отличная идея. И мне просто необходима твоя помощь. Шоичи, ты же поможешь мне, правда? Без тебя никак! 

Он снова забивал эфир, снова говорил без умолку, не до конца понимая, зачем это делает. 

Шоичи задумался. Переключил композицию в проигрывателе. Положил пальцы на клавиатуру жестом, больше подходящим для игры на музыкальном инструменте.

\- Помогу. Что я должен делать?

Бьякуран довольно улыбнулся.

\- Стань для меня сервером.

Так и никак иначе. Не для Вонголы, не для Марэ, только для него. Частный проект, эксперимент на двоих с использованием ресурсов двух крупнейших компаний, контролирующих сеть. Почему бы и нет. 

Раньше Бьякуран никогда не обращал внимания на людей, несовместимых с имплантатами. Они отсутствовали на его карте сети, словно их и вовсе не существовало. Это было неправильно.

Столько лет Шоичи наблюдал сеть извне, также справлялся с её потоком информации, пусть не в полном объеме, но всё же. Кто знает, если дать ему возможность наблюдать сеть изнутри, не будет ли он полезнее самого Бьякурана? Или даже Цунаеши?

Бьякуран представлял открывающиеся при подобном раскладе перспективы, а Шоичи молчал. Сидел, опустив голову, закрыв глаза.

\- Шоичи? - Бьякуран надеялся, что у месенджера было звуковое сопровождение. - Шо-кун? Шо… эм… чан? Шоичи, если ты сейчас не ответишь, я буду звать тебя Шо-чаном, это очень мило звучит, хотя и довольно странно. Ты не против, нет? Ну ответь, пожалуйста, ну откажи уже, что ли, ну. Шо-чан?

“Ответь, - мысленно уговаривал его Бьякуран, не отрывая взгляда от изображения с камеры, - открой глаза, прочитай сообщение. Пожалуйста”.

Разумеется, Шоичи не мог его услышать, это было просто совпадение и не более того. 

\- Пятьдесят процентов на отказ нервной системы. Девяносто - на отказ зрения.

О таких вещах не принято было говорить вслух. Несовместимость с имплантатами, у каждого - свои причины, свои тайны, оберегающиеся старательнее любых фамильных секретов, любых паролей.

Бьякурану захотелось попросить прощения. Стереть этот разговор, не задавать больше никаких вопросов. Чувство неловкости захлестнуло, лишив привычных слов. 

\- Я не то имел в виду, - выдавил он с трудом. - Прямой канал, адрес, права доступа. Тебе надо только запустить тот терминал и выставить настройки. Ты не против, Пятьдесят первый? Пожалуйста.

Авантюра. Самый необдуманный поступок за всю его жизнь. Бьякуран забыл дышать, ожидая ответа. 

Шоичи неловко потянулся, распрямляясь, поднялся на ноги и, не взглянув больше на монитор, покинул комнату. Бьякуран моментально переключился на соседнюю камеру, надеясь, что правильно истолковал его перемещения. Шоичи ведь мог и просто уйти. Совсем. Вообще уйти, обесточить оборудование и больше не отвечать на его сообщения. Подобная перспектива не радовала.

Он показался в дверях через пару минут. Принес с собой чашку, от которой поднимался пар, и тарелку с неровно порезанными бутербродами. Опустил их на пол рядом со спальным мешком и включил наконец терминал. 

Дождавшись момента, когда на карте вспыхнул знакомый сигнал, Бьякуран отправил необходимые данные и переключился на канал с Цунаеши.

\- Если в двух словах, - начал он, поймав полный недоумения запрос, - то у меня появилась неплохая идея по оптимизации работы сети. Руководство одобрило, но, прежде, чем тащить им детальный план, захотелось протестировать на практике. Можно? Тут и человек подходящий нашелся.

Выдержке Двадцать седьмого оставалось только позавидовать. Он выждал несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями, и уточнил:

\- Незарегистрированный сервер? В сети Вонголы?

\- Почему незарегистрированный, - просиял Бьякуран, - Пятьдесят первый, зовут Шоичи.

\- Не хочу знать, откуда ты его взял, - голос Цунаеши звучал также устало, как и неделю назад, когда Бьякуран почти что принудительно отправлял его отдохнуть. - Пока это не вредит компании, экспериментируй, я мешать не буду. Только Двадцатому не попадись, его вряд ли заинтересует вероятная выгода в далеком будущем с возможностью благоприятного исхода порядка тридцати процентов.

\- Ты даже не хочешь с ним поговорить? - Бьякуран надеялся, что в его интонациях достаточно расстройства, но в душе он ликовал: меньше вопросов на начальной стадии - больше вероятность успешного достижения цели.

\- Нет, - в чем-то речь Цунаеши и Шоичи была очень похожей. 

Они одинаково быстро информировали о своём отказе. 

\- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился Бьякуран. Наверное, даже слишком покладисто.

\- Начинаю отключение, - формально отозвался Двадцать седьмой.

\- Успешно, - в тон ему ответил Бьякуран.

Система была стабильна, дело близилось к полуночи. Долгая ночь с пятницы на выходные, наплыв пользователей, причудливые всплески информации, фейерверк запросов и откликов. Перегруженные каналы, видео-потоки в реальном времени. Бьякуран не сразу сумел вырваться из них, подхваченный рутиной. Кинуть дополнительный поток, заблокировать результаты запроса, зафиксировать обрыв кабеля, перенаправить сигнал. Он растворялся в сети, становился её продолжением, как и сотни раз до того. 

Со стороны Пятьдесят первого пришел вызов.

\- Что делать дальше? 

У Бьякурана не возникло и тени сомнения в том, что Шоичи справится, но сам факт того, что он так быстро настроил древнее оборудование, приспособив его под требования современной сети, не мог не радовать. Тот друг, имя которого Бьякуран так и не спросил, знал, кому оставлять терминал. 

Задумавшись ненадолго, Бьякуран прислал ему адрес одной из контрольных точек. 

\- Здесь фиксируются обрывы в сети. Попробуй перенаправлять потоки.

Описать собственную ежедневную работу оказалось невероятно сложно. Как ни пытался, Бьякуран не мог уложить в слова последовательность собственных действий. У него не было клавиатуры и монитора, рука не лежала на мыши, готовая нажать кнопку. Он не всматривался в двухмерную схему, он сам был схемой, сам был манипуляторами. И он верил, что Шоичи справится.

\- Несколько часов, - добавил наконец Бьякуран, - больше не надо, потом можно будет увеличить время, если дело пойдёт. 

Шоичи кивнул и, опомнившись, бросился набирать ответ.

\- Все в порядке, я вижу, - количество смайликов переходило все разумные пределы.

Судя по дрогнувшим крыльям носа, Шоичи недовольно фыркнул. И улыбнулся.

 

Чем дальше продвигалась работа, тем чаще Бьякурану казалось, что Цунаеши оставил Токио полностью на него и, может быть, на Двадцать девятого. О том, что тот не ушел в отпуск, говорил только активный канал и мгновенная реакция на крупные аварии. Мелкими неурядицами целиком и полностью занимались Бьякуран и Шоичи. Когда последний успевал спать, оставалось загадкой. Словно став Пятьдесят первым, он автоматически научился находиться в постоянной полудреме, просеивая поток информации и изменяя его в соответствии с необходимостью. Но для этого нужны были имплантаты, которых, Бьякуран успел в этом убедиться, у Шоичи и правда не было. Чистая кожа, лишенная разъемов, в этом было что-то на грани эротики. 

К концу недели Бьякуран валился с ног от усталости. Постоянная полуторная нагрузка сказывалась, восполнять резерв сил не было времени.  
Перед очередным докладом он не выдержал и запустил внутреннюю связь.

\- Юни, - начал он, надеясь, что ощущается не совсем уж вымотанным, - если есть время, загляни в трудовой договор. Нам вообще положен отпуск? 

\- Сейчас, - моментально отозвалась девочка. И добавила спустя пару минут: - Да, положен.

\- Спасибо! - его облегчение было почти осязаемым. - А то я уже думал, не податься ли в Вонголу, если у нас он не предусмотрен.

Юни рассмеялась, но никак не прокомментировала его реплику, ограничившись лаконичным смайликом. Вполне в её духе. 

“Надо будет обязательно вместе выбраться погулять, когда закончим с проектом”, - решил Бьякуран, разворачивая перед собой текстовый документ.

 

Генеральный директор смотрел на Бьякурана недоверчиво. Распечатанное заявление одиноко лежало на абсолютно пустом письменном столе, всю поверхность которого занимал защищенный толстым стеклом экран. Бессмысленная игрушка, когда все наиболее важное транслируется напрямую через несколько тонких проводов, заканчивающихся коннекторами, укрепленными в спинке кресла.

\- Отпуск? - вопрос звучал так, словно Бьякурану давался шанс передумать.

Бьякуран кивнул, подтверждая.

\- Отпуск, - повторил он, - ненадолго, Юни справится. И часть нагрузки можно будет распределить на сервера наших партнеров.

Ответа на его слова не последовало. Предлагалось либо продолжить, либо признать собственную глупость и отказаться от нелепой затеи.

\- Хочу увидеть Японию, - честно и прямо сказал Бьякуран. - Каждый день смотрю на Токио изнутри, хочу наконец увидеть его снаружи.

Генеральный смерил его тяжелым взглядом. Бьякуран почувствовал себя бабочкой, которую вот-вот пришпилят булавкой к доске и оставят для коллекции. Ощущение ему совершенно не понравилось. 

\- Хорошо, - для смирившегося с отказом и судорожно придумывающего веские доводы Бьякурана ответ оказался полной неожиданностью. - Две недели, включая дорогу. Относительно работы - полная секретность. Никаких глупостей. С Вонголой свяжутся на случая чрезвычайной ситуации.

\- Спасибо, - только и смог выговорить Бьякуран. Ему казалось, от пристального взгляда по одежде скоро начнет расползаться обугленное пятно. Или кровавое, на худой конец.

Вернувшись к себе, первым делом Бьякуран сам связался с Цунаеши.

\- Ликуй! - практически выкрикнул он вместо приветствия. - Еду к вам. Буду ходить по улицам твоего города, любоваться небом и наслаждаться отпуском. Обещаю вести себя хорошо.

\- Поздравляю, - Двадцать седьмой прислал улыбку, - как там твой эксперимент продвигается, успешно? 

\- Более чем, - Бьякуран просиял: раньше Цунаеши старался обходить стороной тему Пятьдесят первого. - Не хочешь с ним познакомиться, пока я буду отсутствовать?

\- Нет, лучше я дождусь твоего возвращения. Или приезда. Тебя ждать завтра? 

Расписание самолетов Бьякуран просматривал краем глаза. Ткнул в ближайший рейс, не особо задумываясь.

\- Да. Какая у вас погода?

\- По эту сторону стекла тепло, - отшутился Цунаеши, - возьми куртку. 

Упоминание куртки поставило Бьякурана в тупик. За последнее время он совершенно отвык от того, что кроме свободной рубашки и брюк, необходимых для того, чтобы дойти от комнаты до зала совещаний и обратно, людям требуется ещё какая-то одежда. 

\- Хорошо, - на всякий случай подтвердил он и, сообщив время прилета, переключился на канал Шоичи.

\- Шо-чан, у меня есть прекрасная идея, - начал Бьякуран издалека.

\- Переписать начисто все алгоритмы фильтрации поисковых запросов? - за прошедшую неделю выяснилось, что Шоичи не только разбирается в программировании и достаточно оперативно для человека, сидящего за терминалом, реагирует на неполадки в системе, но ещё и то, что он умеет язвить, спорить и емко выражать свою точку зрения. И всё это, с точки зрения Бьякурана, являлось несомненно положительными его качествами.

\- Хочу попробовать подключаться удаленно. Но если ты считаешь, что алгоритмы далеки от совершенства, я не против, - не удержался Бьякуран. - У тебя есть коммуникатор?

\- Есть, - на изображении с камеры Шоичи сунул руку в карман толстовки. В другой. В карман джинсов. 

Коммуникатор оказался под притащенной из соседней комнаты подушкой. Номер Бьякуран моментально зафиксировал в памяти.

\- На всякий случай, - пояснил он, - если не смогу напрямую связаться с терминалом.

Немного подумав, он отправил на коммуникатор вызов, просто чтобы обозначить себя.

\- Некоторое время меня не будет, не скучай тут. Если что потребуется - пиши Двадцать седьмому, он не такой страшный, каким хочет казаться. К Двадцатому не лезь, он кусается.

Последний смайлик махал ладошкой. Бьякуран отключился и бросился собирать вещи.

Ему казалось, давно ничего не осталось. Абсолютно пустая комната, стеклянные стены. По эту сторону стекла тепло, Цунаеши абсолютно прав. По ту сторону стекла нужна куртка. Нужны ботинки. Нужно что-то теплое, что-то вроде той одежды, в которую вечно заворачивается Шоичи.

Шкаф, надежно скрытый за стенной панелью, был наполовину пуст. Бьякуран отодвинул в сторону стопку одинаково белых, скучных рубашек, заглянул дальше. Должно было что-то остаться, не мог же он сам или кто-то в его отсутствие избавиться от всей старой одежды. Ладно одежда - обувь. Можно будет просто дойти до магазина и купить. Заказывать в сети, абсолютно не представляя необходимый размер, Бьякуран не рискнул. Осознание собственной неожиданной неподготовленности вызывало раздражение. Годы работы, годы жизни на всем готовом как будто что-то атрофировали в его голове.

\- Думай, - сказал сам себе Бьякуран и, обшаривая одну из полок, наткнулся наконец на дорожную сумку, с которой он когда-то пришел в офис Марэ.

Кроссовки, белье, джинсы. Теплый как минимум на вид черный свитер, какие-то пестрые футболки. Все эти вещи темным пятном выделялись на фоне абсолютно белой комнаты. На фоне белой кожи самого Бьякурана. 

Надевать их было непривычно, но, завязав наконец шнурки и рассмотрев себя в зеркале в ванной, Бьякуран почувствовал себя в реальности. Длинные рукава скрыли разъемы, под объемной одеждой не видно было выпирающих ребер, всей его неожиданно тощей фигуры. 

Бьякурану казалось, что он совершает побег. 

Дверь комнаты закрылась за ним, как и сотни раз до этого. Неприятно кольнуло смутное ощущение, что он больше не вернется. Глупости какие. Две недели законного отпуска.

В аэропорту было крайне оживленно. Сновали люди и груженные багажом тележки, кто-то искал общественный терминал, кто-то пытался набрать сообщение на коммуникаторе, не подключаясь напрямую. Бесконечный людской поток, который вряд ли бы удалось отфильтровать так же легко, как информационный.

Бьякуран добрался до касс и, дождавшись своей очереди, позволил коннектору скользнуть в разъем на левой руке. Подтверждение регистрации билета, следующая проверка при посадке в самолет, не теряйте свой багаж.

Не теряйте голову. И смотрите под ноги.

Но Бьякуран куда больше смотрел по сторонам, привыкая к мельтешению вокруг. Люди, непохожие друг на друга, высокие и низкие, толстые и худые, мрачные и радостные, они окружали его со всех сторон, направлялись по своим делам, проверяли почту, пили кофе и общались между собой.

Отыскать дорогу оказалось непросто, с непривычки указатели больше сбивали с толку, чем помогали, но Бьякуран все-таки справился и, позволив проверить свою сумку, добрался наконец до самолета, прошел в салон и, выдохнув с облегчением, рухнул в кресло. Первая часть пути была пройдена.

С подлокотников кресла свисали провода. Тонкие, ненадежные, оканчивающиеся запаяными в прозрачный полиэтилен коннекторами. Усмехнувшись, Бьякуран содрал упаковку и подключился к сети. Мир с пользовательского терминала выглядел совсем не так, как он привык. Никакого полного погружения, убогий визуальный интерфейс, управление на уровне нервных окончаний. Может, только в самолетах так? Бьякуран не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз смотрел на систему не как сервер. С этой стороны она казалась простой, лишенной своей многомерности. Всё скрывало чертово раздражающее оформление. И ни единого шанса переключиться на командную строку.

“Почта!” - крошечная пиктограммка выскочила вперед, увеличилась в размерах, привлекая его внимание. “У вас одно новое сообщение!”

\- Жуть какая, - пробормотал Бьякуран и, совладав с управлением, открыл письмо.

“Не знаю, что ты натворил, но Пятьдесят первому лучше оттуда убраться. 27”. Лаконичнее некуда.

Тревога прошлась морозом по коже. Что он натворил? При чем тут Шоичи? Бьякуран перебирал в памяти последние разговоры, пытался сложить картинку воедино.

Вот оно. Диалог с Юни. “Думал, не податься ли в Вонголу”. Сначала макет, потом реализация. Адрес под личную ответственность. Дальше, дальше.

“Хочу увидеть Японию”.

Зафиксировать адрес, выяснить местоположение, определить тип оборудования. Это смог сделать он, это смог повторить кто-то другой. Юни, Цунаеши, любой сторонний сервер. 

Номер коммуникатора моментально всплыл в памяти. От коннекторов, казалось, чесались разъемы. Не хватало мощности, скорости катастрофически не хватало. 

Бьякуран не успел заметить, когда самолет набрал высоту. 

На то, чтобы придумать достаточно жизнеспособный план, у него было несколько часов.  
\- Шоичи! - он не думал, что придется проверить возможность удаленного доступа так скоро. 

Ответ пришел с ощутимой задержкой. Хорошо, что вообще пришел.

\- Я тут. Что-то случилось?

\- Уходи оттуда. Сейчас же собирайся и уходи. Запиши контакты Двадцать седьмого.

\- Я не понимаю. Что произошло?

Бьякуран раздраженно прикусил изнутри щеку. Как невовремя, лишние вопросы, неужели так сложно просто поверить на слово и сделать так, как он говорит, не теряя времени?

\- Кому-то наверху помешал сервер без прямого подключения. Обесточь терминал.

Сказать по правде, Бьякуран и сам понятия не имел, что следует предпринимать в подобных ситуациях. 

\- Всю переписку, все данные стереть. Мы действовали абсолютно законно, если что. Выкрути оттуда какую-нибудь деталь, нужную деталь, спрячь или забери с собой. Ты хорошо ориентируешься в Токио?

Шоичи молчал, и это чертовски действовало на нервы. Оставалось надеяться, что он собирается. Что он следует инструкциям.

\- Понял. Нет, я давно нигде не был.

Проблема, определенно проблема. В городе, который он знал только по трехмерной карте путей сообщения, коммуникаций и сетей электропитания, он не смог бы никого сориентировать.

\- Карты на коммутатор, - реальный мир подкидывал задачки одну за другой, и вспоминать, как следует с ними справляться, было неожиданно сложно.

Бьякуран чувствовал себя ребенком, не подготовленным к миру взрослых, и злился на себя за это, потому что Шоичи, похоже, мало чем отличался от него самого. Но простить чужую слабость оказалось намного проще.

\- Слушай, - Бьякуран старался говорить как можно короче, - мы справимся. И вообще, общую проверку на совместимость проводили повсеместно лет десять назад, правильно? Потом только детей. Я уверен, нет там никаких девяноста процентов. Я покажу тебе сеть. А сейчас собирайся и беги оттуда.

“Пожалуйста, прочитай, - в своем воображении Бьякуран видел, как Шоичи поднимает лежащий на краю спальника коммуникатор. - Мы заигрались, и в этом моя вина”.

\- Хорошо, - пришел наконец ответ.

\- Спасибо, - с видимым облегчением написал Бьякуран и разорвал связь. 

Тонкие провода рвались слишком легко. Наверное, он неловко дернул рукой. Какая досада.

В аэропорту его встречали. Бьякуран ожидал кого угодно, начиная с персонала Вонголы или Марэ и заканчивая отрядом полиции, но в толпе стоял, зажав в зубах незажженную сигарету, молодой человек, на лице которого прямо-таки читалось недовольство окружающим миром. Он держал в руке журнал, на котором, прямо поверх обложки, было небрежно выведено число сто.

Поймав взгляд Бьякурана, он двинулся навстречу.

\- Джессо? - уточнил на всякий случай, сверяясь с сообщением на коммуникаторе, и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжил: - Десятый просил передать.

Плотный бумажный конверт перекочевал из внутреннего кармана куртки незнакомца в сумку Бьякурана.

\- С этого момента Вонгола не несет ответственности за происходящее, - это звучало чрезмерно официально, но Бьякуран еще раз кивнул, подтверждая.

\- Марэ также не имеет к происходящему никакого отношения, - слова звучали непривычно, словно произнесенные чужим голосом. 

Незнакомец хмыкнул и, развернувшись на месте, скрылся в толпе. 

В конверте оказался ещё один коммуникатор.

Подключиться удалось далеко не сразу: техника упрямилась, авторизация шла бесконечно долго, но в итоге Бьякуран всё-таки смог одержать верх. Едва ощутимый сигнал, как будто кто-то заранее ограничил скорость до минимума. Только самое необходимое, не размахнешься, но и отследить не так-то просто.

Цунаеши знал, что делает, и Бьякуран был искренне ему благодарен. Дело оставалось за малым.

\- Шо-чан! - сообщение отправилось в пустоту, отследить, достигло ли оно адресата, не представлялось возможным.

Минуты тянулись целую вечность, на застывшего неподвижно Бьякурана начинали подозрительно посматривать.

“Двигаться”, - скомандовал он сам себе и направился к выходу из аэропорта.

Токио встретил его шумом автомобилей, людским гомоном и безумным, не прекращающимся движением вокруг. Десятки направлений, тысячи людей, спешащих по своим делам. Больше, намного больше, чем в аэропорту. С трудом справившись с паникой, Бьякуран остановился возле какой-то витрины, сделав вид, что увлеченно её рассматривает. Сообщение всё ещё оставалось без ответа. Он попробовал ещё раз, и ещё, потом, заметив, что снова начал привлекать внимание, двинулся дальше по улице, оглядываясь в поисках остановки какого-нибудь транспорта. 

На глаза попался только спуск к станции метро, но это явно была плохая идея: настолько слабый сигнал не сможет оттуда пробиться, остается идти поверху. Или ехать, если повезет найти остановку.  
Ноги двигались на автопилоте, Бьякуран старался не смотреть лишний раз по сторонам: слишком много людей, стоит только сосредоточить на них внимание, как паника вернется. Он не хотел думать, каково в этот момент было Шоичи. И продолжал отправлять сообщение за сообщением.

\- Тут, - наконец пришел ответ, - у тебя все в порядке?

\- Да, - Бьякуран с трудом поборол счастливую улыбку. - Я в Токио. Тут холодно.

\- Я тоже, - отозвался Шоичи, - тут. Где ты?

Смех подступал изнутри. Нервный, больше похожий на истерику, но вместе с тем приносящий облегчение.

\- Иду по какой-то улице, тут много людей. Где ты? Давай встретимся?

Как будто он и правда просто приехал в отпуск. Как будто его отпустили, и Шоичи сейчас просто встанет из-за стола и, захватив свои нелепые наушники, поедет его встречать. Как будто они просто друзья, которые давно не виделись.  
Бьякурану очень хотелось бы, чтобы так оно и было.

\- В Харадзюку. Здесь тоже люди. Они вообще везде, совсем не такие, как в сети.

Улыбка Шоичи, такая же нервная, как у самого Бьякурана, ощущалась даже через буквы на экране. 

\- Хорошо. Сейчас я найду, где это, и там найду тебя. А потом придумаем, как показать тебе сеть. Продолжай идти, не останавливайся.

Ответа не последовало. Бьякуран решительно двинулся к метро.

Через несколько минут он уже готов был признать, что эта идея не входила в список хороших. Зажатый между поручнем и чьей-то спиной, он мог только надеяться, что ребра не треснут, а на нужной станции людской поток вынесет его наружу. Зажатый в руке коммуникатор хранил молчание. У вас нет новых сообщений. 

Перед самым его носом в поручень неожиданно вцепилась затянутая в черную перчатку рука.

\- Простите, - вслед за рукой сквозь толпу протиснулся и весь её обладатель целиком. 

Разноцветные его глаза смотрели прямо на Бьякурана.

\- Трогательная история, - словно по большому секрету, сообщил он. - Но такими темпами вы опоздаете. Оба. 

Поезд остановился. Станция Харадзюку. 

Почему-то Бьякурана не покидало ощущение, что и к этой встрече приложил руку Цунаеши. Ничего себе, тихий и спокойный сервер Вонголы!

“Не хватает только машины к подъезду”, - пробормотал Бьякуран, снова поднимаясь на поверхность.

\- Джессо! - окликнули его в тот же момент.

У тротуара стояла, припаркованная, небольшая белая машина. За рулем сидел очередной незнакомец с дружелюбной улыбкой.

\- Садись, - скомандовал он, поворачивая ключ зажигания. - Тут недалеко.

\- Спасибо, - ошарашенно кивнул Бьякуран и упал на заднее сидение.

\- Восьмидесятый, - представился водитель. Первый из всех встреченных людей - представился. Порядковым номером сервера. 

Бьякуран подался вперед, рассматривая его в просвет между передними сидениями. Вместо куртки - жилетка, под ней - футболка с короткими рукавами. И абсолютно чистые руки.

“Да что творится в этой вашей Японии?” - хотел воскликнуть Бьякуран, но промолчал.

\- А ты деятельный, - продолжал назвавшийся Восьмидесятым, - не влез бы раньше времени, мы бы сами на него вышли. А теперь надо ещё с тобой что-то делать.

По спине пробежал холодок.

\- В каком смысле? - спросил Бьякуран, прикидывая, сможет ли с минимальными повреждениями выскочить из машины на полном ходу.

\- Не дергайся, - отмахнулся Восьмидесятый, - просто обычно мы зарегистрированным стараемся не показываться. Они странно реагируют на людей, не подключающихся напрямую. 

Продолжая говорить, он убрал обе руки с руля. Машина продолжала двигаться, как ни в чем не бывало. Ни одного провода. Ни одного разъема на коже.

\- Беспроводное соединение? - наугад предположил Бьякуран.

\- В точку, - улыбнулся Восьмидесятый. 

Казалось, он всё время улыбался. Это даже немного пугало.

Беспроводное. Бьякуран сосредоточился на этом слове. Сигнал напрямую, без оцифровки. Импульс. Что-то похожее на телепатию из старой фантастики. Что-то нереальное.

Всё, чего достигло человечество, так или иначе сперва было придумано фантастами, в этом Бьякуран не сомневался. Никогда не сомневался. 

Пристальный взгляд Юни. Вспыхивающие улицы города. Рука Шоичи, поднимающая коммуникатор.

Никогда не сомневался.

\- Приехали, - Восьмидесятый резко сбросил скорость, подводя автомобиль к тротуару. - Тебя ждут.

Шоичи стоял в проулке между домами. В своих нелепых наушниках, в растянутом свитере, выглядывающем из-под куртки. Стоял, прижимая к груди рюкзак, боясь шевельнуться.

Бьякуран рванул навстречу, пробрался сквозь поток движущихся мимо людей и застыл в шаге от него.

Целое мгновение в глазах Шоичи читалась абсолютная паника.

\- Пятьдесят первый? - уточнил Бьякуран.

\- Да, ты похож на сахарную вату, - согласился Шоичи.


End file.
